Blood Stained Kisses
by Distortion Petal
Summary: When Sakura Haruno's mom goes to America for a couple months, leaving Sakura in the care of the Uchiha's a secret emerges along with Love and Drama. AU SasuSaku Minor Sakura x Multiple Characters


Re-Uploaded. Chapters 1-13

---

As Sakura's mom is away in a different country, Sakura is to stay with the Uchiha's. With a love-struck boy and a secret that is yet to be found out, Will She survive?

----

"You're going where?!?" I screamed.

"America. Only for a little while, just to visit some friends who moved there. You'll be staying with Uchiha's. You remember them don't you?" She asked, putting some stuff in her suitcase. I shook my head. She walked around the house looking for something.

"Can't I go with you?" I asked, following her. Nanami, my sister, was sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing with her toes. Her pink sheep-dog hair covered her face.

"No, you can not. It's going to be me and the girls. You'll be staying at the Uchiha's. You will finish the year there and I'll be back by the time the school starts back up." She said. My jaw fell. By the time school _starts_ back up.

"But--" I started

"No Buts." She snapped. "Pack your stuff, so you can help me pack Nanami's."

---

That was exactly one week ago. Today my mother is dropping me and Nanami off at the Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's house.

We drove into a town called Konoha. It was small and seemed to be full of life, or at least I thought so until we drove down a road with a Mansion at the end.

The mansion was surrounded by a bunch of trees, making a huge shadow on the house. A women, looking around her mid-thirties was standing in the door way. She watched as my mom pulled into the darkened drive way.

"Hello Mikoto." My mother said, as she got out of the car. A young woman came out of the house and to the trunk of my mom's car. She brought out our suitcases and duffle bags.

I watched the women closely. She was wearing a French maid outfit, like the one's I've seen in movies. Her black hair was pulled into pigtails and she had stunning blue eyes. She looked foreign.

"Mikoto this is my daughters Sakura and Nanami. Girls, this is Mrs. Uchiha." My mother introduced us.

"Hello, Sakura, You're so grown up!" She squealed and hugged me, like an old relative who you've never met but they think you remember them. "Girls, this is Shiori, Our house keeper."

I bowed and she returned the gesture.

"Let's go inside. Shiori, get their bags and put them in their room." Mikoto ordered.

We followed Mikoto into the house.

The inside was bigger than the outside. The ceilings were high and most of the windows went almost all the way up to it. Dark grey curtains hung from the top of the windows.

We slipped out of our shoes. The all black furniture looked like it had never been sat on. There were two stair cases at each end of the room.

I glanced up the one closest to me; it was pitch darkness at the top. A man emerged from the darkness. For an instant the man's eyes seemed to be glowing red.

"Ah, Itachi. Come introduce yourself to our new house guests. Nanami and Sakura Haruno." Mikoto said. The man got closer. I noticed one thing about him and that was he was extremely gorgeous. The way his dark hair popped out against his pale skins.

"Hello Sakura, Hello Nanami. I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said. We both said our hellos to him. Then he left the room.

"Itachi is the eldest of my two boys." Mikoto mentioned.

"Oh Gosh. I better get going or I'll be late for my flight. Nanami, Sakura, Be good. I'll call or email or something later tonight." My mother said. She laid a kiss upon our cheeks before leaving the house.

"Mrs. Uchiha, Dinner is done. Would you please move to the dining room so I can begin serving?" Shiori said popping out of no where. Mrs. Uchiha nodded and walked to the door. Nami and I followed.

Itachi sat next to an older man, who was seated at the end of the 6 person table. Mrs. Uchiha took a seat at the opposite end.

"Nanami and Sakura, This is Fugaku. My husband." Mikoto informed us. We bowed and seated. I sat next to an empty seat while Nanami sat next to Itachi.

Shiori started serving us food. She was serving steak. I noticed Itachi's and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha's steaks were almost rare.

Shiori cut up Nami's steak for her. I cut mine and took a bite. It was yummy.

"Where is Sasuke?" Mrs. Uchiha asked Shiori once she was done.

"Um, Sorry Ma'am. Mr. Sasuke said he wouldn't be joining you for dinner. He had already eaten."

Mikoto nodded and continued to eat her steak.

It was a big steak and I only finished half of it.

"May I be excused?" I asked. Mikoto nodded and motioned for Shiori.

"Ms. Sakura, Would you like me to show you around?" She asked. I nodded and followed Shiori. Nanami asked to be excused also. She followed close behind me.

Shiori showed us the way to our room. There was a bathroom right across the hall. So we wouldn't have to get lost trying to find a bathroom.

Nanami and I were sharing a room.

It was a pretty good sized room. Actually it was better than good. It was a great sized room. The ceilings weren't as high as they were in the living and dining room. The walls were white and had red trim around the ceiling and floors. In two corners there were beds. A full size and a twin sized. On the twin bed sat the teddy bear blanket our father had given Nanami before he left. Nami's bag of toys sat next to it.

On the full sized bed sat my bag. It was empty. Shiori must have put the clothes away for us. I'll have to remember to thank her.

There was a nightstand sitting next to my bed. There was an alarm clock sitting next to it and a piece of paper folded up next to it.

I opened it. There were actually two papers. One was a schedule and the other was a note. That read--

Sakura,

You are now registered at Konoha High School; the paper with this is your schedule. The bus stops by here at 7:15. Be ready before that. Shiori will make you breakfast If you want her to. Set your alarm clock to the time you'll need to get ready. I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting your uniform for a while. Go to bed at a decent time.

Goodnight,

Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha.

Oh and please get Nanami to bed as well. She'll have a long day of playing tomorrow.

I set the note down. It was 8:00. We got here at 7. Wow, it's already been an hour. Nanami was playing with a doll she had gotten a couple months ago for her 4th birthday.

I got out my laptop and sat down on the white blanket on my bed. I signed on to everything. I had one message on myspace from Temari, my friend from Suna.

How you liking the new place? Tell me everything.

We're dying to hear.

We miss you

-love-Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

I replied to her message

It's a little strange here, in the house. But the town is awesome. People everywhere and there's trees! Unlike in Suna where it's like a desert most of the year. The parents are cool. The mom is very friendly. She super beautiful too. I didn't talk to the dad much but they have two sons. I only met one of the Itachi. OMG. Tem. You would freak if you saw him. He is gorgeous!! Like un-humanly gorgeous. Haha. I miss you all too. I'm going to go. I've got school tomorrow and soon I get my uniform! Can you believe it? They actually wear uniforms at this school.

Nighty Night, Loves

Sakura

I signed off and put away my computer. Nanami looked a little tired. She always got this way around 8.

"Jammie time." I told her. She jumped up and ran to the dresser. She found her Hello Kitty pajamas. Which was just a long Hello Kitty t-shirt and shorts. She sat down on her bed. I got my comb and a couple hair ties from the top of the dresser.

I sat behind her and brushed through her hair. I parted it in the middle and started braiding the one sides.

"Do you think the Uchiha's are vampires?" Nami asked, in her baby voice.

I looked at her. "What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. I was just wondering." She said. I finished with her left side and I started on her right.

When I finished, I grabbed my pajamas, a white tank top and plaid jammie pants.

Nanami and I walked to the bathroom with our tooth brushes and a tube of tooth paste.

We brushed our teeth and went back to the room. I set my alarm clock for 6:30. I placed my laptop on the dresser and turned it on. I opened up my play lists and clicked on the song Cloud by Vidoll. Nanami always had trouble sleeping in new places and I knew she loved this song as much as I did. I put it on repeat and turned out the lights.

Nanami crawled into her bed and whispered the words to the song.

I covered up and snuggled under the covers. The sheets on the bottom of the blanket were cool. It felt good against my skin. I closed my eyes and welcomed dream land with open arms.

The next morning I woke up at 6:10. 20 minutes before my alarm clock went off. I turned it off so it wouldn't wake up Nanami.

I went a crossed the hall to the shower.

After I showered I went back into my room and got my hairdryer and my flat iron to take back to the bathroom.

Nanami was still sleeping, hugging the teddy blanket tightly. I went back to the bathroom and dried my hair.

I let my flat iron heat up. The hall was dark and looked like no one was awake yet. I hope I wasn't making to much noise.

I flat ironed my hair and put a coat of black eyeliner on.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and soon Shiori was standing in the door way. "Ms. Sakura will you be having breakfast this morning?"

"Uhm, Sure. Thanks Shiori." I said with a smile. She smiled back and left.

I went back to my room and changed into a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a super baggy long-sleeved white shirt.

I walked down the long dark hallway to the kitchen.

Itachi was sitting at the table eating bacon or at least it looked like bacon. I sat down next to him.

"Good Morning, Sakura." He greeted. I nodded in return, waiting for Shiori to bring out my food.

I looked at Itachi. He was wearing a uniform. It was a white button up shirt with a black tie and black pants.

"Here you are." Shiori said placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

I murmured a thank you before digging into my plate of food. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was.

When I was finished, I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Ms. Sakura, The bus should be arriving soon." Shiori said, passing by the bathroom with a basket full of dirty laundry.

I put on a pair of crimson color high-top converse and grabbed my messenger bag.

Itachi was waiting outside for me.

We walked down to the end of the driveway in silence.

Where am I going to sit on the bus? The question popped in my head.

Almost like he was reading my mind, Itachi said, "There's always at least one open seat. Not a lot of kids ride our bus."

"Oh, Thanks." I said, staring down at my shoes. I wasn't nervous, or maybe I was? Sakura Haruno isn't supposed to get nervous. I'm supposed to be tough. I told myself over and over again that I wasn't nervous.

A big yellow bus appeared at the end of the long dark drive way. We boarded the bus. Itachi immediately went to the back. I found an open seat near the middle of the bus. When I was seated I got out my ipod and plugged the little ear buds in my ears. Dir En Grey blasted into my ears, giving my a little jump-start on getting fully focus.

From the little glow of my ipod, I read over my schedule.

**1st - Science - Asuma**

**2nd - Health - Jiraya**

**3rd - Home Ec. - Shizune**

**4th - Study Hall**

**5th - Lunch**

**6th - Language Arts - Kakashi**

**7th - Phys. Ed. - Gai**

**8th - Math - Kurenai**

"I have Kurenai's class with you." I heard someone say. I let out a nervous squeal of surprise. I pulled one of the earphones out and looked at the person that was sitting beside me.

He had messy brown hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He said putting his hand out.

"Sakura Haruno." I said shaking his hand.

"You're new? Am I right?" He asked.

I nodded and looked at my clothes, which was a dead give away. He was wearing the same uniform as Itachi but he had a grey jacket on over his shirt.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I'm living with the Uchiha's. My mom's friends with them." I answered.

"What happened to your mom?" He asked, probably expecting her to have recently died or something.

"She's in America for a while." He didn't say anything, He just nodded.

As the ride went on, it was quiet. Kiba didn't leave my seat though. Which in a way I was thankful for. He was nice to have around. He kind of reminded my of a puppy.

I pulled my sleeves down over my hand nervously as we entered the school parking lot.

Everyone piled out of the bus. I kept up with Kiba as we made our way to the front.

At some point, I got lost in the crowd of student. I bumped into someone. I looked up, it was Itachi. Thank God. I didn't want to make enemies on the first day.

"Sorry, Itachi." I apologized. I heard a few people gasp and a few whispers that sounded like 'did you see that? She just talked to Itachi'

"Come on, Sakura. All the students meet up in the gym for homeroom." Itachi said. I followed close behind him. He pushed our way through the students. He was much taller than me and I couldn't see that all the students just moved out of his way, like he was god. I also didn't see the smirk on his face as he did it.

I held onto his arm like a lost child. He didn't push me away or anything he just kept walking.

The gym was a big room with a big set of bleachers. Kids were sitting on the bleachers, sitting on the floor and standing along the wall. I couldn't find Kiba in the mess of students. I just kept following Itachi, although I let go of his arm. He walked to a corner where other people as tall as him stood. I stood off to the side a little and observed them.

One of them had blue hair and when he smiled you could see his scary pointy teeth. Another had white hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a necklace with a strange pendant on it. Standing next to the one with blue hair was another with odd colored hair, which I'm not one to talk about odd colored hair since mine is pink. It was green, a forest green. There were two arguing about something. One had long blonde hair and the other had short red hair that sort of reminded me of Gaara's hair. A guy and a chick stood next to each other. The girl had blue hair with a blue flower twisted up in it. The guy had orange hair. He had his arm around the girl's waist. They were probably dating.

"All Sophomores' may report to their 1st period class." An old man said in a microphone.

I walked in the group of sophomores to find my first class. It was the first class room on the right of the hall. There was a little sign that said 'Asuma 10th grade Science.'

I walked into the classroom. The teacher was sitting at the desk in the front.

"Ms. Haruno. I presume?" He said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Take a seat by Ms. Hyuuga, in the front row." He pointed towards a girl with long purple-ish blue hair. She had beautiful pale skin that just set her hair off. It looked fabulous.

I sat down next to her.

"Hi." I said.

"H-Hello." She whispered. Shy? I guess so.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said sticking out my hand like Kiba did this morning.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Hinata." I smiled. I got out my notebook and a pencil.

Asuma started class. He gave us reading partners and a worksheet to do. I was paired up with Hinata. We finished right before the bell rang.

"Have a good day. If you didn't finished, its homework." Asuma-sensei said as we walked out of his room.

"W-what class do you h-have next?" Hinata asked.

"Health." I said, looking at my schedule.

Hinata frowned. "Oh. I have Chorus. The health teacher is kind of scary. So beware." She said, walking down the hall. I just nodded and turned in the opposite direction.

The health room wasn't too far away from Asuma's class.

As I walked in, a man with long white hair eyed me up and down.

"You are?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno." I said.

"Haruno, Sit next to Nara. In the back corner." He said, pointing to a guy who looked asleep. He had a pineapple hair style and his face was buried in his arms.

"No drooling on my desk Nara." Jiraya yelled. The kid Jiraya referred to as 'Nara' looked up and yelled "My Name Is Shikamaru! And I don't drool!"

I looked around the room. There were multiple pictures of girls in bikinis. There was a huge poster that looked like two people were going at it but you couldn't tell because in big words it says 'Sex Is Okay... Just do it the safe way!'

Jiraya started his lesson once all the kids were seated.

"You may want to use that Ipod. It'll come in handy in this class. He never pays any attention to if the kids are listening." Shikamaru whispered. I nodded looking at my bag. The head phones were falling slightly out of the side. I put my head phones in and listened to it. I looked around again but this time at the students. I could see many of them, mainly girls, had their ipods out. They made it look like they were paying attention.

With the help of the little tip Shikamaru gave me, 2nd period went by quickly.

Home Ec. went by fast too. They were finishing up a sewing project that I wouldn't have to do so I was allowed to sit and watch.

My favorite time of the day, Study hall. The teachers name is Orochimaru. He was sort of creepy but he left like 5 minutes after the bell rang.

Shikamaru was in this class, sleeping once again. A girl named Ten Ten that was in my home ec class was in there too.

I sat and wrote lyrics to songs I had stuck in my head.

"No more disrupting my class. You'll be put in here! "A blonde woman said, pulling two boys into the room. Kiba being one of them. The other was a blonde boy. He had messy spiky hair as well. He was wearing an orange and black jacket over his shirt like Kiba was with his.

"Hey, Sakura!" Kiba said walking over to my table.

"Hi." I said shutting my notebook. The other guy followed Kiba.

"Hi!" He said.

"This is Sakura. Sakura this hyperactive retard is Naruto." Kiba introduced us. They sat down on both sides of me talking about a party that was being thrown by a girl named Ino.

The conversation turned toward me.

"She's living with the Uchiha's." Kiba told Naruto.

"Sucks for you. Sasuke's a real jerk right?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhhh, I don't know. I haven't met him yet." I answered, almost embarrassed that I live with someone but haven't met him yet.

After study hall, we went to lunch. Kiba, Naruto and Hinata asked me to join their lunch table. I accepted because who else was I going to sit with? I hardly knew anyone.

The rest of the day went by fast. I had my last three classes with Naruto and Kurenai's class with Kiba.

On the bus, I sat in the same seat that I sat in that morning and Kiba sat with me.

We chatted about music and about friends, like from my old school.

I got off the bus alone. Itachi wasn't there. It was weird. I felt lonely.

"Sakura!!!!!!" Someone yelled. A little pink flash flew in from of me.

Nanami came running and jumped on me, causing me to stumble backwards. Mikoto was walking down the driveway.

"Hello, Sakura. How was your day?" She asked.

"Its was good. I got to all my classes okay." I answered, putting Nanami back on the ground. She tugged on my sleeve.

"Take me to get Ice Cream?" She asked. I looked up at Mikoto, She just nodded and handed me some money.

"Just around the corner is a little ice cream stand. Go get some." I took the money and gave Mrs. Uchiha my backpack.

Nanami held my hand as we walked down to the ice cream stand. When we got there I recognized the guy at the counter. He was standing with Itachi this morning. He was the red headed guy, the one who was arguing with the blonde one.

"One chocolate cone pwease." Nanami ordered.

"And a vanilla too." I said, handing the money to the man. He got us our ice cream. Afterward while we were standing in the shop a little longer he kept looking at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Maybe. Although we haven't met in person. I go to school with you." I answered. He nodded and looked at me once more.

"I'm Nanami Haruno." Nami introduced. "This is my sister, Sakura."

"I'm Sasori." He mumbled.

"We live with Itachi Uchiha and His family. Do you know Tachi?" She kept talking to the redhead. He nodded and kept glancing between the two of us.

"You live with Uchiha?" He asked. I just nodded and eat my ice cream. Nanami, being in her talkative mood, talked to Sasori long after our ice creams were gone.

"Come on, Nanami. Lets go." I said, grabbing her hand. "Bye Sasori, Nice meeting you!" I waved back as we walked out of the shop.

"Sissy," Nami mumbled. "I'm miss Gaara..."

Nanami always had a huge crush on Gaara and seeing Sasori probably reminded her of him. Gaara was cold and heartless towards some but He was always nice to Nami.

"I know." I said.

When we made it to the house, dinner was almost done. Itachi was sitting the living room watching TV. Nanami went into the kitchen to talk to Shiori.

I plopped down on the couch next to Itachi.

"I met Sasori. He's cool." I said, not particularly towards Itachi more to myself.

"Yeah, He is." Itachi muttered. I got up from the couch, bored with the lame show Itachi was watching.

I ran down to my room, got my laptop and ran back to the living room. I signed onto my myspace.

I had a message from Temari.

that's good to hear. At least they aren't a bunch of Loonies.

Send me a picture of him!!!!! I WANNA SEE!

lol Uniform? Eh? Crazy. That's gunna suck considering how much clothes you have.

-Miss You-

Temari

I messaged back, telling her I couldn't get a picture because my camera's batteries died and to tell Gaara Nami miss him.

This time for dinner, I couldn't tell what it was, some weird looking meat. I declined any and just had my veggies. For dessert, we had a chocolate cake. Which was really yummy!

Nanami took a bath after dinner. I sat on my bed and chatted with old friend on myspace, When I got an IM on msn.

_LiOnVoE: Your the new girl ryte?_

_SakuraSanctuary: Yeah and You are?_

_LiOnVoE: My names Ino Yamanaka_

_SakuraSanctuary: Oh, The girl who's having the party._

_LiOnVoE: Yes. The party is why i'm talking with you. _

_SakuraSanctuary: And?_

_LiOnVoE: I wanted to invite you. Its on Saturday. I know Itachi will be there I was hoping you would come. Everyone is talking about you. They say your super cool not to mention pretty._

_SakuraSanctuary: Oh Okay. Sure I'll come. _

_LiOnVoE: Awesome! Talk to you tomorrow at school bye._

Weird. I don't even know this girl. Do people really say that about me?

Nanami entered the room in her pajamas. Mikoto was right behind her.

"Girls, I hope you had good first full day here in my home. Sleep well and good night."

"Night!" Nami yelled. Mikoto walked out of the door. Nanami let me braid her hair once again. We brushed our teeth. I changed into my pajamas, a black shirt with an Ichigo (strawberry) on it and pink plaid pajama pants. Pretty much all the pajama pants I owned were plaid

Once again I turned Cloud (by Vidoll) on repeat for us to sleep with on.

Nanami was fast asleep after I turned off the lights. I laid down and fell asleep as well.

-----

My eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, with only the glow of the neon red numbers of my alarm clock, and it was silent. Did someone turn off my laptop. I got up out of bed and looked at my laptop. It was in the exact same place as before but the screen was black.

I heard talking down the hall. I tip-toed out of my room and followed the voices. It was Itachi's and a couple of other voice.

"She doesn't know?" One voice asked.

"No, I don't think so or she'd be scared shitless. I don't think her mom knows." Itachi said. I approached the door. The room had gone silent.

"There's no reason to stand out there, Sakura. It's rude to eavesdrop." Itachi said, opening up the door. My cheeks heated up.

"Sorry." I apologized. He shifted to the side. I could see everyone Itachi was standing with the morning before. Everyone, Even Sasori. Itachi placed his hand on my back and pushed me in a little.

"Everyone, this is Sakura." He introduced.

Itachi introduced everyone how they were sitting. "Sakura, This is Kanon, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan."

The Hidan guy looked me up and down and licked his lips. It was uncomfortable under his gaze. Creepy Pervert was probably undressing me with his eyes.

"Sakura, What are you doing us so late?" Itachi asked.

"I just woke up, My laptop was off. Do you know why?" I asked. Itachi shook his head. "Oh..."

"Do you need anything? You should really get back to bed. You have school in a couple hours." Itachi said.

I nodded and walked back to my room, not because I was tired but because Itachi was starting to sound a little motherly. It was really creepy.

As I walked I saw a flash of red. I just shrugged it off. I laid back down.

When I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, All I could see was thousands of red eyes, floating around in the darkness of my eyelids. I gasped and opened my eyes.

I stared at my ceiling, hoping sleep with force itself upon me.

-----

I didn't get much sleep and was up and about before my alarm clock went off. Today I was dressed in a black tank top with paint splatters all over it and a pair of big black Tripp pants with chains hanging off the sides. My hair was straight as it could be with two neon green bow-clips in.

Shiori was making breakfast for Itachi when I walked into the dining room.

"Did you get back to sleep alright?" Itachi asked as I sat down.

"No," I said. "What were you and your friends talking about when I was out in the hall."

"Nothing, Just chatting it up with friends." Itachi said. Shiori walked in with Itachi's breakfast. He scooped up a big fork full of eggs. "Speaking of friends, Would you like to sit with us today at lunch? Sasori told the others you were cool and they want to get to know you."

"Uhm," I thought about it a while. Kiba, Naruto and Hinata wouldn't mind, would they? "Sure, I guess." Itachi smirked and put the fork full of food in his mouth.

Shiori brought me a small plate of eggs as well.

When we were done, I grabbed my bag and met Itachi at the door once again. We waited down at the end of the driveway.

"Hey Itachi, I've been wondering., I've been here for three days and I haven't met Sasu--"

"Look the bus." Itachi cut me off. The big yellow bus was pulling up in front of us.

We board and Itachi went to the back, as I went to the same seat as yesterday. I waited for Kiba to get on. He sat in the seat with me.

"Hey, Do you mind if I sit with Itachi and his friends today?" I asked.

"No, Go ahead." He answered. "Hey, Did you get Asuma's class work slash homework done?"

"Yeah, Me and Hinata got it done in class." I answered. He just nodded, looking at me, okay so it was more like staring. "Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked.

"huh? What? No! there isn't. You have a really pretty face!" Kiba blushed. I smiled and blushed as well.

"Thank you, Kiba. You have a really pretty....erm... I mean Handsome face." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Stop flirting with her, Kiba." Someone said from the seat behind us. A blonde girl poked her head above the seat. She had blonde hair, much like Itachi's friend, Deidara. She had bright blonde eyes like him as well. Her blue eyes landed on me. "Oh My God! They so were off! You're not just pretty You're gorgeous."

"Stop trying to hit on her Ino! You stupid Lesbian!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey Hun, I'm perfectly fine with my sexuality. Ya know, You should be too. I hear Gay is all the rage this year." Ino laughed.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled back at her.

"Anyways, I'm Ino, We talked last night." She said. I nodded. "Sakura Haruno right? Hinata told me about you. Along with everyone else, but Hinata had actually talked to you."

Ino got out of her seat and pretty much sat on top of Kiba. "I like your shirt." She said.

"Thanks." We rode the bus like this the rest of the way to school. Ino sat on top of Kiba and talked to me.

I followed through the crowd with Ino, Kiba trailing behind us. "Ino! Sakura! Wait the hell up!" He yelled.

I held my hand out for him. He grabbed it and got closer to us. Ino pulled me into the gym. We stood in a corner. Hinata was already there.

"Hey Hinata" Ino and I said in unison.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Ino." She waved. Kiba put his arm around me and panted, like a dog.

"God, I cant believe schools ends next week." Hinata said. Ino and Kiba nodded. I just shrugged.

"So Sakura, Got any summer plans?" Ino asked. I shook my head. "You can hang out with me, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto all summer then."

I smiled. Friends. Only two days at this school and I have friends.

A girl with brown hair came walking up to us.

"So Kiba, Is this your new girlfriend?" She asked. I looked at her. She had curls in her hair, spiral curls that were perfect. She was wearing a cheerleaders uniform.

"Kanna..." Kiba growled.

"Oh, So she is. Well she's prettier than Ino-Pig over there. Not as pretty as me, though. To bad you passed up the chance to be with me." She said.

"Oh No, She fucking didn't." Ino said, walking over to Kanna.

"Ino-Pig, What could you possibly---" Kanna could only get out that much before Ino punch her in the face. Blood came out of Kanna mouth.

"You stupid Bitch! you got blood on my uniform." Kanna scream

"Hey Sweetie, the blood came from your nose." Ino said. Kanna ran screaming out of the gym. Kiba laughed himself to tears.

"All Sophomores may report to first period."

Ino, Hinata, Kiba and I walked into the halls together.

Hinata and I went to Asuma's class as Kiba and Ino went to home ec.

"Do you think Ino will get in trouble?" I asked Hinata. She just shrugged.

Asuma taught really slow today. He gave us a one page essay on the chapter we read in. He gave us the last 10 minutes of class to do it, which was plenty of time for me.

As me and Hinata walked out of class I asked, "Is Ino a lesbian?"

"Mehh, No She isn't but when a guy is pestering her she says she is. Kiba jokes around with her all the time because of it." Hinata informed me. We said our goodbyes and left.

I walked to Jiraya's class. I took my seat next to Shikamaru, he was laying his head on the table. Once the late-bell rang everyone was in their seats.

"Okay, Today we're going to watch a video." Jiraya announced. I glanced around. Some of the girls had horrified looks on there faces. Jiraya switched on the DVD player and the TV. The room was soon filled with the sounds of moans. It was a fucking PORN! I quickly put on my ipod. What a sick pervert.

I was so happy when Shikamaru taped me on the shoulder, letting me know the bell rang. I rushed out of the room. I stared off into space during home ec, since I didn't have anything to do. I sat and doodled in my note book.

I walked into study hall with Shikamaru. Naruto and Kiba were already in there, grinning like mad.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, taking my seat next to him.

"Just wait till Kurenai's class." Naruto said. "Hey Sakura, You're coming to Ino's party right?"

I nodded. Naruto smiled from ear-to-ear. Kiba had my notebook, he flipped through it until he found the page I was doodling on in home ec. It said 'Scream' in bloody bubble letters with little animated Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Myself all around the page.

"Wow, Sakura. These are amazing. Why aren't you in art class?" Naruto asked, looking over Kibas shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not that good. I just do it in my spare time." Kiba kept flipping through and looked at my doodles I had in there.

"I want some ramen." Naruto mumbled.

"Dude, You always want ramen." Kiba said.

"Let's go get some ramen."

"I want to party." Kiba muttered.

"Hey Sakura, are you going to the end of the year formal?" Naruto asked me.

"Um. I don't know. Dances really aren't my thing."

"You should come. Even if you don't have a date. Kiba, Me, Hinata and Ino always go as a group. Its fun that way." Naruto kept talking about the formal and how he thought we all should wear bright colored outfits so he could get an orange tux. I nodded and listened to most of it.

The bell for lunch rang. I walked with them to the lunch room.

"See ya guy after lunch." I said, walking towards Itachi's table.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"She's going to Itachi's table, Man." Kiba answered for me.

I found Itachi table. I sat between Sasori and Kisame. Itachi and the girl, Kanon, weren't here yet.

"Sakura, Have you had a good day?" Sasori asked. I nodded. I wasn't very hungry, so all I ate was a strawberry-banana yogurt. The guys all asked me questions like, What's it like to live with Itachi, Do you have a boyfriend and anything else they could think of.

"Sakura, I know this is kind of early but Do you want to go to the end of the year Formal with me?" Sasori said out of No where. The guys stared in shock. Most of them stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I smiled, "I would love too." I said. "Thank you."

Itachi and Konan showed up a couple minutes after that. They looked a little worn out.

"So Itachi, Sasori's taking Sakura, here to the formal." Hidan said. Itachi choked on his water and stared like the rest did. The stare soon turned to a glare, directed to Sasori. The tension in the air was strong, almost scary. Itachi's glare was hostel, I couldn't see how Sasori stayed so calm under it. When the end-lunch bell rang I was glad to get out of there.

In language arts, Kakashi read to us from his, dirty porn novel. Which happened to be written by Jiraya. Kakashi considered this amazing literature. It was good and very detailed, a little to detailed.

Gai-sensei had a moment with his favorite junior, Lee. It was insanely creepy.

I don't know what Naruto and Kiba had planed for Kurenai. I was kind of scared to what might happen, although when I found out what it was I wasn't so concerned. When Kurenai pulled down the over-head screen, a big artistic painting of Kurenai and Asuma doing 'it' was painted on it.

Kurenai let out a big scream, running out of the room.

"Dude. You guy probably caused her to go insane." I muttered. Kiba and Naruto just laughed. I did have to admit that who ever drew it was an amazing artist. I notice a little signature in the corner of the painting. It read Sai. I looked back at the devilish artist, who was currently sitting in the back row, smirking.

When the bell rang, I walked with Kiba to the bus. Ino was already in my seat, causing Kiba to sit in the seat across from us.

On the way home, I learned that Ino was Deidara's younger sister and that She could talk someone's ear off.

Itachi was actually on the bus today. He was angry. You could tell because it pretty much radiated off of him. I kept my distance from him, for fear that he might explode on me.

Shiori said that Nanami and Mikoto had went to the park and wouldn't be home until later.

I found that the best way to Avoid Itachi was to stay behind the closed door of my bedroom. I sat on my bed with my sketch book out. I started to just draw whatever came to mind.

When I was done I looked at what I have drawn. It was the eye I saw this morning at like 4 o'clock. I decided to take a nap. I left my sketch book down at the end of my bed.

---- Itachi's POV

Mom had sent me up to get Sakura for dinner. Shiori had her hands full with making the meal. I knocked on her door. Nothing happened. I opened it to see the petite little pink hair girl sprawled out on her bed, asleep. I was about to wake her up when I noticed something. A sketch book, with a page open. I picked up the book. My eyes widened. The eye, His eye. How could she know what this looks like? I quickly ripped out the page, folded it and put it in my pocket.

"Sakura. Come on dinners done." I shook her. She woke up quickly.

All through dinner, She was silent and shaky. She didn't even finish her dinner. I noticed that she looked a little pale. Shiori took Nanami and put her in bed. When She returned back She told us Sakura was once again asleep.

I waited until 11:30 to get up and go to my parents bedroom. Mom was laying down with a book in her hands, while dad watched TV.

I grabbed the drawing my pocket and threw it on the bed next to dads leg. He looked up at me. I motioned for him to open it.

"Wow, Itachi, I didn't know you could draw like this---" Dad started

"Not my work." I said. "It's Sakura's, Dad."

"H-how d-does she know a-about the e-eye?" Dad looked at me, like I had the answer written on my forehead.

"He's at it again." I said. "She's in danger. She cant stay here. He wants her. He has chosen her. That's why she can see it. She looked pale at dinner time and I presume She fell right asleep after she drew this."

"Yes. I guess She is in danger," Dad said, nonchalantly.

"Dad! You have to stop this. He cant stay here anymore. Or She cant stay here." I yelled.

"Itachi, Why so eager to save a life? You've never shown much interest in your brother's choices before. Is it because You love this girl?" Dad said.

"I don't!" I yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will be true, But for now Itachi just keep an eye on her, Make sure she isn't going insane, just yet." Mikoto said. How could they be so calm about this?

-----I_His_/I POV

For the first week She has been here, I've watched her. I found her truly interesting. I knew it wasn't just the side effects of what that snake did to me, Because I felt completely horny every time a girl walked passed the house, but this girl was different. I didn't have the urge to watch her while she showered, I just wanted to watch her, eating, sleeping, doing home, singing along with a song. Sakura was her name. I felt as if I've known her for years but in truth I haven't even talked to her.

Today, A Saturday, She was leaving. I over heard her talking with my mother. She was going to that obnoxious blonde girl, Ino's house. Itachi was going with her. He would get to watch what she does while I am stuck inside watching the wall.

-----Sakura's POV

I had my solid black bikini underneath my clothes. Before the party, Hinata. Ino and I were going to have a little girl time to ourselves. Almost to ourselves, Itachi and his posse will be there too.

Ino warned us that Kanon might come out and hang with us, but not to worry even though she hung out with a bunch of nut cases She was a pretty cool chick.

Itachi was driving, which was a big surprise to me because I hadn't seen a car the entire time I had been there and He always rode the bus.

I knocked on the door, Hinata answered. She was sporting a light blue bikini with a light blue mesh skirt hanging loosely around her hips. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She led my into the huge house.

Itachi already knew the way to Deidara's room.

In the back yard, Ino had set up a little party of our own. She had some snacks on a table and towels laid out. Four of them, meaning Konan would be joining us. I was looking forward to hear what was up between her and Pein, also to hear her version of what goes on with those weirdoes.

Ino was wearing a purple bikini with teal polka dots. Her hair was pulled up in its usual high pony tail.

"Hey Girlie. Glad to see ya. Its been what? 24 hours? Long time huh?" Ino said. The sliding glass door, that led to the house opened. Konan came out in a white suit that had boy shorts bottoms. Her blue hair was also pulled up into a pony tail.

I pulled the hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up into a pony tail as well, leaving my choppy side-bangs out.

"So, Your the girl Sasori's been crushing on for the past week." Konan said to me.

"I guess. I didn't know he liked me until he asked me to the formal." I said. Ino dropped a pop on the ground.

"Sasori asked you to the formal?!" She asked, squealing. "Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"I didn't think it was that important. " I said, shrugging and opening a pop of my own.

"Its obviously important to him. He's been asking for advise all week and He's all 'is my hair okay' or 'do you think Sakura will like this shirt?' Its so unlike him." Konan said, laying down on a towel.

I thought about it. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would bother caring about what one girl thinks. I couldn't deny that he was a hottie.

I laid down next to her.

"So Kanon, How did you get stuck with those guys?" I asked.

"Oh, I've known Pein, since well forever. We went through some hard times. I stayed with him though, And those guys in there are just a bunch of babies. I don't really remember how we came to be but I like hanging out with them. There's never a dull moment." Konan laughed.

Hinata and Ino joined in the conversation. We talked like girls. I think Konan was relieved to actually have girl talk since she's been with those guys like 24-7.

Around 5, Deidara came out to tell Ino she should be getting ready for the party. We all headed up to Ino's room. I changed back into my black and red pinstriped skinny jeans and a black tank top. I wore black heels to go with it.

Ino and Hinata changed into something similar, only skirts instead of jeans.

We spent a good 30 minutes on our make-up, well really it was only Ino, and another hour to set up stuff for the party. Neji, Hinata's cousin, was d.j.-ing the party and he was the first to arrive to set up his stuff.

More and more people began to come with in 30 minutes from then. I saw Naruto, Kiba, even Shikamaru and his friend Choji were here.

Everyone, that I've heard from, talked about Ino's parties very highly and said they were the greatest parties of the year. All I can say is Let the party begin.

Ino probably had more partying skills than I, so I followed her until I was content where I was and who I was with. Hinata was never far behind. She became more timid once everyone, especially Naruto, showed up.

I watched as people danced in Deidara and Ino's cleared-out living room. Bumping and Grinding, I caught a little groping in between.

Naruto, in a bright orange shirt, caught my eye. He was all alone. Kiba had left him to dance with some junior.

"You should go dance with him." I said to Hinata, pointing over to Naruto. She shook her head fast. "Why not? You like him don't you?"

"W-well, I-I like h-him a-as--" Hinata tried to finish, But I had danced my way to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, You should dance with Hinata, She's all alone." I yelled over the music, pointing in her direction. He looked at me, then to Hinata, Then to me and Back to Hinata. He nodded and walked in her direction.

I stood and watched as Naruto asked Hinata to dance. She blushed like 8 billion shades of red, I was afraid she would faint but she didn't. She nodded and took his hand.

"Its not polite to stare, un." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I let out a little yelp of surprise and turned around. It was only Deidara. His hair was in its normal style. He had a black shirt on and tight skinny jeans, which he worked nicely.

"Haha, Um yeah. I was watching not staring." I said.

"whatever, un." He said, leaning back against the wall.

"Why aren't you dancing with some hot girl? This is your arty isn't it?" I leaned against the wall with him.

"This isn't really my scene. Its Ino's party. She plans it all. I just live here and have to supervise. I would rather be in my room doing something. Like playing the guitar, un." Deidara said, watching all the party goers.

"You play guitar?" I asked. He looked like the type that would. Or at least would play some instrument.

"Some. I'm not good. Mostly just sit in my room and play Guitar Hero, un."

"Guitar Hero? Seriously, That's the coolest thing ever."

"Wanna go play, un?" He asked. I looked around, Ino wasn't paying any attention. I turned back to Deidara and nodded. He grabbed me lightly on the arm and pulled me through the crowd to the stairs. There were people making out of the steps. It was a little creepy. Deidara's room was at the end of the hall, until like Ino's that was the first door in the hall.

His room was awesome. It looked like a mini-apartment. It was divided into two sections. In the lower section was a small living room. It had a TV, couch, game systems, two racks full of cd's and two racks full DVDs and games. Off to the side of the TV was a mini-fridge, a microwave and a little cabinet. On the high lever, (that was only a two step distance) was a king sized bed and a dresser. There were three doors. I figured two of them had to be a closet and a bathroom. I didn't know what the other would lead to.

Deidara set up the game and handed me a guitar. We started playing.

We must have played for three hours. It felt like more though. We played so many songs, we lost count on who was winning. I had broken out into a sweat some time in the middle. I also kicked my heels off around then too.

I fell back on to the couch behind me.

"Here, un." Deidara said, throwing a pop at me. I caught it right before it hit my stomach.

I could still hear music playing in the living room. Ino and Hinata obviously weren't worried about me or I'd hear them---mainly Ino---yelling for me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know. They always enjoyed Ino's parties. They came even before we were friends, When Ino threw a lot of parties." Deidara said, opening his pop and taking a big drink.

"What do you mean 'when Ino threw a lot of parties'?" I asked, taking a drink of mine as well. Deidara sat on the arm of the chair.

"Well A couple years ago. When I was a freshman and Ino was still in junior-high, Ino used to throw parties all the time, with her older friend's high school friends. I wasn't friends with Pein and the rest until my sophomore year. They always came to Ino's parties too. Ino was a lot like Kanna. They were best friends since kindergarten. Anyways Ino would throw a party at least once a month during the school year and twice a month during the summer. She was a real party-aholic. Something happened. Around the same time Ino stopped being friend with Kanna, She stopped throwing parties. She stopped completely until last year when she threw one at the end of the year." Deidara said. I listened the whole time he talked, noticing that he didn't say 'un' once while telling the story.

"Oh. I didn't know Kanna and Her were friends." I said.

"Yeah, They were. Kanna was always over here. She even spent holidays and vacations with us. It was weird. I never liked her and always though she was secretly evil, un."

"That's probably why they were like ready to fight the other day when Ino punched her." I said out loud. Not really towards Deidara. He didn't say anything He just nodded and kept drinking his pop.

"What about you? Got any siblings?" He asked.

"Yeah, Nanami, she's little though. No best friend drama yet." I laughed.

"Any best friend drama with you, un?" He asked, shifting a little and falling on to the couch.

"No me and my best friend are tight. Its a drama-free zone." I took a long drink of my pop. I was still sweating a bit.

"Tell about her."

"Well, Her name is Temari. She's awesome. She is in your grade at Suna High school. She's got two little brothers who are a year older than me and one is the same age. They're also cool. I've known her since I was little. She's had a rough life because Her parents are dead. She's living with her uncle right now. But when we were little Her uncle would leave them all at my house and tell them it was a week or a month long slumber party until we got to old to believe that. She's like a sister to me. I grew up with her. We rarely have drama between us."

"She sounds cool, un." Deidara said.

I heard the music fade and people leave.

"I guess the party's over." I said, standing up. Deidara nodded.

I followed him out of the room and down to the living room. Itachi, Sasori, Ino, Konan, Pein and Hinata were still there, cleaning up.

"Holy Crap, Sakura! Where were you? We looked every where!" Ino screamed.

"Obviously not everywhere." I heard Deidara mumble under his breathe.

Sasori looked up at me. He frowned, seeing me behind Deidara.

"Come on, Sakura. We better get home." Itachi said.

I walked passed Deidara whispering 'thanks' and followed Pein, Konan, Sasori and Itachi out the door. I spaced myself out from the others to avoid questions as to why I was alone, away from the party, with Deidara for over 3 hours.

Konan obviously didn't want to agree to the plan. She walked back towards me.

"So did you have fun?" She asked. I nodded. " I didn't see you much. Sasori was looking for you pretty much the whole time. He looked a little heart broken when Pein said he saw you and Deidara sneak off to his room. What were you guys doing up there anyways?"

"Playing guitar hero." I answered.

"Ya know, normally I wouldn't accept that answer but it seems logical enough since that's all Dei ever does." Konan laughed. "Ino's probably freaking out on Deidara right now."

We finally reached the Uchiha Mansion. Everyone was coming in. I passed everyone up quickly, complaining about being tired, which wasn't a lie. I haven't played hard core guitar hero in months.

When I reached my room and changed into my pjs, I wasn't very tired anymore.

The moment I signed onto msn, I got an IM.

_BANGx: Hey It's Dei. _

_SakuraSanctuary: Hey. Did Ino freak out on you?_

_BANGx: Not yet. I don't think it registered in her brain yet_

_SakuraSanctuary: Probably not. She was a little drunk tonight_

_BANGx: yeah. So what are you doing tomorrow?_

_SakuraSanctuary: Hmm? Nothing really. sleeping in. _

_BANGx: Oh, that sucks. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow._

_SakuraSanctuary: where and what will we be doing?_

_BANGx: Nothing really, playing video, listen to music. Anything. Ino will be out with Hinata tomorrow shopping probably._

_SakuraSanctuary: That would be cool. I'll come_

_BANGx: cool. See ya around 1?_

_SakuraSanctuary: Mkay. Night Dei_

_BANGx: Night Cherry blossom._

I yawned. Deidara doesn't say 'un' over the computer. I signed off and walked down. Nanami was already asleep. I closed my eyes and sung a song in my head. I fell asleep quickly.

----IHis/I POV

I sat in the dark room on top of an old bed that was neglected until I was forced into lock down.

I stared at the wall, The same wall I stared at everyday. It was so familiar that I could identify every piece of chipped paint.

It's been 6 weeks since my confinement started. 8 weeks since Iit/I happened. I long desired for contact with humanity other than My family. I was never one for human contact but Now in my lonesome It was what I wanted most.

Someone was coming up the stairs. "Sasuke." A hushed voice said. "A-are you....I-is it okay to c-come in?"

It was my dear mother's voice.

"Yes." My voice was dry and quiet from not talking.

My mother opened the door and came in, quickly closing the door after her. She was carrying a plate of meat, raw meat. She sat the plate on a beat up table.

"Honey, How are you holding up?" She asked, sitting down at the end of the bed. Not getting to close out of fear that I would attack her.

"Better." I answered. She would ask me the same question every time it was her turn to bring me food. Normally it would be 'I'm fine.' or 'never better' until She came up here, holding some things that reminded me of my old life, which made me break down and cry. My father would have looked at me in disgust and say 'Uchiha Boys don't cry.' but my mother just sat and held me, knowing that I could take her life easier than snapping a twig in half. She didn't fear for her life like my father and brother. No she didn't, She was just scared that for the safety of her child.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Do you intend on taking that wonderful girls life?" She asked.

They had found out that I was making Sakura Haruno aware of my presence even if she couldn't understand it.

"No..." I said, looking down at my lap.

"What are you doing giving that girl nightmares? You know as well as I do that is all you're doing. What are you gaining by this?" She asked.

"I-I don't k-know. I-I just.... I f-feel like I know her or I need to meet her. I don't know why and I don't understand. I just wonder if I do meet her that I'll figure out what it is that draws me to her." I said. My mother sat and thought about it.

"You want to meet her?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I answered.

"You do know, If I can convince you father, that If you do get your couple minutes of freedom all you'll do is deepen your desire to be ufree/u. And That it'll raise Sakura's suspicion. She's been wondering where you are. Its hard to keep it from her forever since she's living under this roof. If you spontaneously come out of hiding and then leave, She'll start wondering even more." I nodded, listening. She's been wondering about me. This made me smirk, Something that used to be second nature to me, Something I hadn't done since I was locked up.

"I'll talk to your father about this." Mother said, leaving my room.

----Sakura's POV

"What's going on in here?" Ino asked very loudly.

Deidara and I were covered in paint splatters from head to toe. You may be wondering why exactly we were covered in paint. Well You see, I came over around one and We hung out (and played guitar hero.) until His dads friend called and asked him to come paint his studio. I went along just to see if he needed any assistance. He wanted us to paint-splatter the walls. We got about an hour into it, then I tripped over a paint can and spilled it all over myself and the floor. Naturally, Deidara laughed at my misfortunes. What would you do in the situation? The only likely thing right. I chased Deidara around the room asking for a hug. Which I finally caught up with him after 20 minute but He turned and I hit the wall. (So there's HUGE body print on the wall.) Anyways, Paint went flying and getting on everything in its way, mainly us. We got the room done though.

"We're painting, yeah." Deidara said. Ino looked around the room and nodded.

"Want to go get some coffee, Sakura?" Ino asked. I looked down at myself once again and shook my head.

"No. I'm good." I said.

"Dei, You should drive me." Ino said, grabbing Deidara's car keys as we all walked out of the studio. Deidara dropped me off at the Uchiha Mansion.

Shiori was the only one I could find as I ran straight for the shower. I striped and jumped into the shower before I got the right temperature. I took a 40 minute shower getting all the paint off.

I walked into the kitchen. Shiori was in there washing dishes.

I grabbed a granola bar from the box on the counter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, opening the wrapper and shoving half of it in my mouth.

"Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Itachi are in Amekagure for Business and Ms. Uchiha and Little Nanami are at the Hyuuga's."

I finished my granola bar and threw the wrapper away.

"I'll be in the back yard." I said.

I walked out the back door into the massive back yard. Most of it was woods. I remember one night Mr. Uchiha was talking about how they had like 15 acres.

There was a huge pond right before the woods.

The was starting to hide behind the trees. I walked over to a small dock that was located on one of the sides of the pond. I sat down on the edge and stuck my toes in. I looked at the huge mansion. I've been here for a week and I haven't even seen the whole place. My gaze lingered on the attic window.

Something moved up there. The curtain moved a little. I stared at it a little more. The curtain moved back revealing a boy.

I let out a gasp. The boy had raven colored hair that was spiked in the back. The boy moved a little bit. His onyx eyes turned red.

Then He was gone.

Was That... Sasuke?

I stared at the window a little longer but nothing happen. The curtains were still.

Maybe I was just seeing things.

I sat there until my toes were slightly prune from being in the water. Mikoto and Nami were home when I went back inside.

"Hello Sakura, Did you have a good day." Mikoto asked when I sat down next to Nami on the floor while She watched TV.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually there is." I started. I took a deep breathe. "On my first day, You introduced Itachi to us as your eldest son, indicating that you had more than one. Again on my first day, You asked Shiori where Sasuke was. I figured that was the name of your son. But I've been here for a week and haven't met him."

"Oh, Sasuke. Well He's a little different from the rest of us." Mikoto said, patting the seat next to her. I got up and sat down.

"What do you mean? Is he retarded or something?" I asked.

Mikoto frowned at my choice of words. "No! Heavens No!"

"Oh, Then what do you mean by 'different from the rest of us'?" I asked.

"Its not important. You'll meet him soon.." She said.

Shiori called us into dinner. We were having a foreign meal, It was Italian I think. She said the name but I didn't catch it.

We chatted about school and boys. Mikoto was cool, Itachi was lucky having her as a mom. It was just girl-talk. Shiori actually joined us at the table tonight instead of eating alone in the kitchen. I hadn't really gotten to talk to her since I arrived a week ago.

Tonight I found out that she was 22 and she was from America. Her mother was Japanese but her father was English. She's been working for the Uchiha's since she was 18 because her father was in the police force with Fugaku.

I found out a little more about Mikoto. She was 35 and She was only 17 when she had Itachi. She met my mom when they were in high school and That she is excited to have Nanami and I here because She always wanted to know how it feels to have a daughter.

After Dinner, Nanami took a bath and I changed into a Domo-kun shirt and pink shorts.

I laid down on my cool sheets, again tonight them being cool is comforting. Nanami came in and changed. She sat on her bed a while and played with her dolls.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

----IHis/I POV

My mothers foot steps could be heard outside the door. She was pacing.

Earlier Sakura saw me as She sat on the pond's dock. I could see a glint of excitement in her eyes.

After another minute of listening to my mother pace, I asked "Is something wrong, Mom?"

Her paced stopped. "Oh, well I sort of have a problem. May I come in?"

"Yes."

She opened the door and quickly came in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"What's the problem?" I asked, sitting in the chair. Mother had a plate of food in her hand.

"She asked about you today. We talked a tiny bit about it but I told her she would meet you soon but I forgot to ask your father if it was okay to let you out." Mother said.

"Father isn't here. Neither is Brother." I sighed.

"Well I was thinking, They wont be home for a couple of days and It wouldn't hurt if you were out for a day or two. I really don't like seeing you up here locked up, hiding away from the world because of what that monster snake did to you. Tomorrow you will attend school like you did a couple weeks ago. I'll send a note saying you were terribly sick." My mother said.

Freedom. Freedom from this place! Finally! Even though Its only going to be a few days. I'll get to meet her in person.

-----Sakura's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I ran between the bathroom and my bedroom doing my usual morning rutines. My clothes for the day were black shorts with cotton candy blue suspenders and black shirt that says 'strangers have the best candy' in cotton-candy blue and bubble-gum pink letters. Shiori came to tell me it was going to be hot today as soon as my alarm clock went off. My choppy hair was pulled back into a pony tail while my side-bangs framed my face. My eyeliner was thick. Gaara had taught me how to get it just right while I was living in Suna. Gosh, How I missed him and the others.

"Ms. Sakura, Breakfast is ready." Shiori said. I nodded to her and put on my bubble-gum pink high top converse. I follow behind Shiori to the dinning room table.

My jaw dropped when I saw the table. The guy from the window yesterday was sitting there. He was casually eating breakfast.

"Sakura, Dear. I would like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha, My youngest son." Mikoto said, coming from the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at me. His eyes were once again onyx unlike the fiery ones I saw yesterday.

"Hi." I managed to say. I was surprised to see him here, let alone only one day after I talked about him with Mikoto.

"Sakura." He said, smirking. I looked at him and one thing I notice just like his brother, is that he is drop dead gorgeous.

I tried to eat but I couldn't. "He just got in late last night." Mikoto told me.

Something was weird here. I saw him yesterday but Mikoto insists he just got home last night.

"The bus is here." Shiori said, after 10 minutes of silence between the Me and the two Uchiha's.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, with Sasuke Uchiha close behind.

I could see Kiba's head stuck out of the window.

"Come on Sakura! Hurry up!" He yelled. I boarded the bus and took my seat next to Kiba.

"Dude, what's Sasuke doing back? Everyone said He got sent to another country." Kiba asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said, looking back at the Uchiha who had taken a seat three rows behind us. He was looking straight at me. His eyes flashed red. I turned back to Kiba.

The bus stopped at Ino's house. Deidara got on first, giving me a toothy smile as he walked to the back of the bus. Ino literally bounced on the bus.

She sat down right on my lap and started talking a million mile per hour.

"How are you so...awake?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "Did you guys have fun on Saturday?" Kiba and I nodded. "I was thinking since School ends this week that you two, Me, Naruto and Hinata would stay the weekend at my parent's cabin up on Konoha Lake."

"Dude, awesome! My parents were going to make me stay with my sister all weekend while they went to their marriage counseling." Kiba groaned, imaging a weekend with only his sister.

"Is Dei coming?" I asked.

"Ooooh! Want to spend some more time with him?" Ino awed "Sakura's got it hot for my brother!" She loudly whispered to Kiba.

"I do not!" I yelled, causing all the seniors to look at us.

"Yes you do! You can't deny it!" Ino squealed.

Kiba started poking me at my sides causing me to squirm and squeal. "Stop it! Stop it!" I said between gasps of air. Ino joined in.

They tickled me out of the seat. I got up and ran to the back of the bus to Deidara. I jumped onto his lap like a little baby.

"Help! Your sister's trying to kill me!" I yelled, panting like a dog. He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder. Only getting an 'Ow' from him. I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"See! I told you She liked him!" I heard Ino yell. I looked up. She was standing up and pointing at Deidara and I. I playfully stuck my tongue out at her.

"So are you coming to the cabin this weekend with us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Deidara said rubbing my back as my breathing started to get normal. When we got in the school parking lot I got off his lap and licked his cheek before I walked back my seat.

"Pinky! Stop jumping seats!" The bus driver yelled.

"it was a matter of life and death! Dont call me pinky!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and getting off the bus.

Like every morning there was a mass orgi of people in the gym. I lost sight of Uchiha.

Naruto was standing next to Hinata, while she blush like mad, in our little corner of the gym.

"Dude, Sasuke's at school today." Kiba stated

"What?!? You didnt tell me?" Ino whined.

I scanned the gym for him. I spotted him only a short distance from us. Kanna was with him and by the looks of it, He didnt want her there. Her mouth was moving like Ino's when she first got on the bus. He caught my gaze and a smirk formed at his lips. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my group of friends.

"All Sophmores may report to 1st period."

We all piled out of the gym.

All my earlier classes went by like the did last week.

At lunch, Naruto and Kiba were surpised to see Sasuke sitting at our lunch table. Neither of them would sit next to him. I sat down in between Hinata and Sasuke. Ino sat on the other side of Hinata and The two boys sat next to eachother, two seats away from Uchiha.

"Hey Kiba, bring me something to drink." I said. I wasnt hungry at all.

Everyone besides Me and Sasuke got up to get some lunch.

"So, Whats the deal? I know you were home yesterday. I saw you!" I said. It was silent for a moment.

"I cant tell. Its a secret." He whispered.

I turned away from him and stared at the wall, until I got hit in the stomach with a bottle.

"What the fuck, yo" I screamed. Kiba was the one who threw the bottle. I looked at it. "Dude what is this? Watered down piss?" Thats what it looked like.

"Peach Juice. There like a bajillion different flavors in there I didnt know what to get you."

"Whatever Thanks." I mumbled, taking a long drink of it.

Ino explained to everyone (besides Sasuke) about this weekend. We were all ready for it. Something to look forward to besides the end of the school year.

I lost Sasuke some time durring school, He wasnt on the bus either. The summer sun was beating down on poor Konoha. The manison seemed even hotter than it was outside. I settled on the dock with my homework for the night. There wasnt much considering that school ended in 4 days.

I had gotten it all done and was drawing when I heard someone walk up behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder. Sasuke was standing there with a tupperwear box and two cans of monster. He sat down next to me. I stared out into the water of the big pond. His arm brushed against the bare skin of my legs, making my belly do flip-flops.

"Whats in the box?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip, Marshmellow cookies." He placed a can of monster in front of me. "So you're leaving this weekend?"

"Yeah," I said, staring down at the can. "Im going with Ino and everyone."

Sasuke handed me a cookie. Our hands brushed against one another causing my belly to once again do flip flops. I took a bite of the cookie. It was really good.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what? Why you saw me and that my moms tells you I just came home?" He asked. I nodded and opened my can. "If I were to tell you, You'd get scared and then probably hate me."

I stared at him, trying to think of what he could be talking about.

"Try me." I said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay... So, a couple months ago before we even knew you were coming here, and something happened to me and It turned me into a monster. I did some really horrible things and my parents locked me up in the attic so I would do any more bad things." Sasuke whispered. He stared blankly at the calm water.

"Then why are you out of the attic?" I asked.

"Because I needed to see you." He whispered, looking me in the eye. I could break from his gaze. I could see sadness and fear in them. They were so different from Itachi's, who were confident and powerful.

"You didnt know me before" Sasuke didnt say anything. I could feel sweat running down my back. "Its really hot out here." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "You want to go swimming?"

"Sure." I said.

Sasuke stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked like he worked out alot. He tossed his skirt on my face.

I put it next to me. He took off his shoes and his socks. I started freaking out when He started undoing his pants.

I blushed and looked back down at my monster. Sasuke dove into the water.

I looked out into the water. Sasuke came up five feet away from the dock.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked.

"I dont have my bathing suit on." I stated.

"Swim in your underwear. Im in mine."

"You're a guy." I said.

"So, girls cant swim in their underwear?" Sasuke asked, swimming over to the dock.

"Yes, we can but..."

"But what?" He asked.

"Just turn around." I ordered. Sasuke turned around.

I took off my socks, shoes and suspenders. I looked at the house to make sure no one was watching. I could see Shiori washing cooking, She would be more focused on that then whats going on out here. I quickly undressed down to my crimson colored bra and my black panties.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

I didnt answer. I jumped into the water.

The water wasnt cold. It was warm from the sun.

Sasuke was right next to me when I came up for air.

"It feels so good in here." I said, trying to float on my back. I kept trying but i failed miserably.

-----Sasuke's POV

Sakura kept trying to sloat on her back but she kept sinking. I swam over to her and placed my arms under her. She tensed and started freaking out.

"Its just me." I said. She relaxed and let me help her float. When I let go she stayed floating. "Sakura you're floating." She squealed in happiness.

Sakura swam over to me and held onto my shoulders. She looked me in the eye and then asked. "Why do you're eyes change colors?"

"They do?" I asked back. Even though I knew they did.

"Yes, They turn red." She said.

"Are they a pretty red?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Then other times they're sort of scary."

She ran her finger over my jaw. This girl was seriously testing me. She smelled so good. I could smell her watermelon lipgloss on her lips. She had put it on while doing her homework.

"C-can I k-kiss you?" I asked, nerously.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "You want to kiss me?" She asked. I nodded, She was silent for a moment. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"C-can I kiss y-you?" I asked again. Sakura nodded her head. I put my arms around her waist and leaned my head down towards hers.

"Dinners done!" Shiori yelled out the window. Sakura pushed away from me and swam to the bank of the pond. I followed her and got out. She grabbed her stuff and ran into the house. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the house.

Shiori stopped me before I could get any farther than the kitchen.

"Lady Uchiha wont be please to hear what you were doing with Ms Sakura in the pond. "

"Please, Shiori. Dont tell mom. We didnt even get to do anything. Dont tell." I begged.

"Okay, I wont but only because its you and not your rude self centered brother." She said. "Now. Go. You're dripping on the floor." She shooed me from the kitchen.

-----Sakura's POV

I showered and dressed in my pajama's after getting out of the pond.

I didnt go down to the kitchen for dinner. Shiori came up and brought me some food and came back and got it when I was done.

I was freaked out by Sasuke question. Why would he want to kiss me? He could get anyone he wanted. I heard about a billion girl say how cute he was today at school. He could get any of them, So why me?

I couldnt think of any reasons why. I mean I have the personality of a wet dish rag and Im not pretty.

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke say from outside my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said. My door opened and Sasuke stood in the dim light of the hall way. His chest was bare and he had black pajama pants on.

He took a seat at the end of my bed. I sat against the head board.

"Sakura, Are you afraid of me?" He asked. I remembered back to when Shiori called us for dinner I looked back at him and He looked different and hungry. He looked scary and thats why I swam away from him.

"No," I lied.

"Prove it." He said. I crawled over to him.

"Im not afraid of you." I stated once again. I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. I pushed my lips on his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. He traced my bottom lip, asking for enterance. I allowed him access and opened my mouth a little. His tongue entered my mouth. I moaned a little. I could feel him smirk in the kiss.

I broke the kiss much to Sasuke's dismay. I backed up against the wall again and got out my laptop. I signed onto Myspace.

Sasuke followed me and sat next to me.

"Who's Temari?" He asked when I opened my New Message.

Hey Sweetie,

I havent talked to you in a while. I thought I'd say hey, Everything here is crazy! Uncle Yashamaru is getting married! Can you believe that? Im hoping Hes going to have the wedding Konoha! So anything new with Itachi. I still havent gotten a picture yet! Kankuro and Gaara are trying to arrange a trip there so we can see you. It feel like its been forever but its only been a week. No more school after this week right. We'll have to hang out or something sometime. Kankuro wants to know if you're still single. He still says your a babe even though Hes got a gf.

Anyyyways write back I wanna hear from you!

3Temari

"Shes my best friend." I answered after reading the message. I hit reply and started typing.

Hey,

Yeah Its been a while. Uncle Yashamaru's getting married?!?!? To WHO!?!?!?! I dont believe it one bit. Konoha seems like a great place for a wedding. I cant get a picture hes in amekagure with his dad and nothings new with him. You better come see me! =P Yeah! No more school after this week. Im going to hang with some people from KHS this weekend. We're going up to Konoha Lake. Im still single but somethings happened. I kissed someone. Not just someone but the youngest of the Uchiha boys. Sasuke. I kissed him! It was the best kiss I've ever had. Hes friggin gorgeous too. Kankuro,. Your a baabe too! lol jk, I msis you all

Buh Bye,

3Sakuuuuura!!!

I glanced over at Sasuke. He was asleep. Great! how am I going to get him out of my bed?

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Wake up you're sleeping in my bed!" I yelled.

"Hmm? Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled

"Yes its Sakura." I said.

"Just go to sleep." He said.

"But i cant you're in my bed!" I yelled.

"Shh, Baby just lay down and sleep with me." He mumbled. I stared wide eyed at him. He was still asleep. Wheres Mikoto when you need her?

"Shiori!" I yelled.

Shiori was at my door in less than a minute after a yelled. "Yes?"

"Can you wake him up?" I asked, motioning over to Sasuke.

"Uhm, No I cannot. Sasuke's a heavy sleeper. He'll wake up in the middle of the night and leave your room." She said, leaving my room.

"Hey, Wheres Nanami and Ms Uchiha?" I asked.

"Nanami is staying over at the Hyuuga residance and Mikoto had a meeting to attend to." Shiori yelled.

I groaned and laid down, trying to pull Sasuke under the covers so I could get comforable.

When that was done Sasuke latched himself onto me, holding me by the waist while he slept, like I was a teddybear or something.

I tried to sleep but it just felt to weird sleeping next to Sasuke. I mean I just met him today! This is deffintaly what I call rushing things. Another reason I couldnt sleep was everytime I moved Sasuke would pull me closer to him.

Shiori had turned on the air conditioning after She left my room earlier. It wasnt hot anymore.

"Sasuke, Wake up!" I said, pushing on his chest.

"Sakura, Go to sleep." He whispered. I gasped, way to dramaticly.

"Sasuke, You're awake! You jerk!" I yelled at him. "You could have moved atleast!"

"Calm down. Just lay down and sleep, okay?"

"No! You're mean!"

"Stop yelling. Im tired. You are too. We have school tomorrow. Please." He whispered. I stopped yelling. I didnt say another word. I squirmed around until I was comfortable. Sasuke draped his arm around my waist and scooted closer to me.

I could feel his heart beat on my back. That made mine speed up. I fell asleep about the same time I heard Sasuke's breaths evening out.

I woke up to an empty bed. Shiori was right, Sasuke did leave my room in the middle of the night. Like every morning I showered, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and dressed for school. Todays outfit was a batman tee shirt and black hair was pulled into low pigtails.

In the diningroom sat Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke. They all turned and looked at me when I walked in. Then they turned their attention to what they were doing before I came in. The tention in the room was crazy. You know the old saying, you could cut it with a knife? Well thats how it was. Mikoto was staring down at her lap, while Fugaku glared daggers at her. Itachi was doing the same to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at his mother.

Shiori was in the kitchen. I decided to go in there because it seemed more safe.

"Whats up with them?" I asked in whispers.

"Family disagreement." She mumbled, handing me a granola bar.

"Thanks." I was running a little late. It was the only thing I had time to eat. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my bag. I slipped on my black&white checkered vans and walked out of the house. I could see the bus coming from the stop before the Uchiha's. Neither of the brothers came out of the house. I sat down next to Kiba and put my head phones in. I was still tired.

I didnt even notice when We got to school. Kiba pushed me a little until I got up. I took out my headphones.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh?" I mumbled. "No, Just tired."

All through Asuma's class, I nodded in and out of sleep, having a strange dream that just continued everytime I closed my eyes. It was about the Uchihas, Sasuke, Itachi and their parents. They were sitting at the kitchen table. Mr Uchiha looked furious. Itachi looked disgused.

"Why, Mikoto? You know what he did. Why in the hell would you let him out?!?" Mr Uchiha screamed.

"please stop screaming." Mikoto whispered, pleading. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You let him near her!" Itachi said, loudly.

"Im sorry," Mikoto apologised.

"He could have killed her! or worse." Itachi yelled. Tears came down her face like rivers. She stared at her lap where her hands were folded together. Itachi glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke didnt say anything to his father or his brother. He looked at his mom in regret.

"He should have never came out." His father said. From the look in Sasuke's eye, That probably what he was regreting.

Then the bell rang and that was the last of the dream. It seemed so real. I dont really think you could classify it as a dream.

On my way to Jiraya's class, I saw Sasuke at his locker. He seemed tired but at a some-what state of peace. "Sasuke!" I yelled. "Hey."

"Hi" He mumbled.

"What was up this morning?" I asked.

His mood changed fast. He glared at me and groaned. "Look, Sakura, Its a family thing. You dont have to put your nose in everyones business. Im sorry that your mom doesnt want to be with you and thats why you're staying with us but Your not in my family and it doesnt concern you. Stay out of it" He walked away.

I felt like I'd just been slapped. I stomped off to Jiraya's class. What the heck is wrong with him? Thats not why Im staying there. Stupid Jerk. I didnt have enough energy to even get through Jiraya's class. I asked to go to the nurse.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked.

I thought a moment. "Cramps." I mumbled.

"Go go!" He yelled, shooing me out of the room. I walked into Shizune's office and sat down. She wasnt in there. That was good. I wouldnt be bothered by anyone just yet.

When She did come in, I had been in there for a little over 60 minutes.

"Do guys have mood swings more fequently than girls?" I asked. She just laughed.

"Having boy trouble?" She asked, sitting down on the bench-bed thing with me.

"Kind of." I nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. I nodded. "So whats the problem?"

"Well, I barely know the guy but he confuses me. He was all over me yesterday but today Hes like 'stay out of it' when I asked him about something."

"Did you ever think that He had found someone knew. Guys change their minds fast when it comes to girls. Who's the boy? It may be better if I knew who you're dealing with."

I stayed silent for a while. I didnt know if I should tell her or not. "You dont have to tell me." She said, standing up.

"Its S-sasuke Uchiha" I mumbled.

"Oh, My My! You are a lucky one. Hes never shown a interest to any girl for as long as I've known him. It couldnt be another girl. Maybe Hes confused, since hes probably never had a crush on a girl." What Shizune said made since. There were a lot of girls in this school that liked him but He doesnt show much interest.

"Thanks Shizune." I said. She handed me a pass back to class.

"You're welcome."

I caught the last 2 minutes of study hall. Kiba, Naruto and I walked to lunch together.

Naruto farted and screamed earthquake as he ran through the hall.

"Naruto that is disgusing!" I yelled.

Kiba and I proceeded to lunch with our nose pinched between our fingers. It stunk and Im pretty sure it followed him.

Ino was at the table before anyone else. She was staring dreamily out into space. Kiba snapped his fingers in front of her face and She looked up.

"Whats up?" Kiba said, sitting down next to her. I took my seat next to Kiba, While Naruto sat next to Ino.

"You guys are gunna be mad." She mumbled.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, getting this really serious look on his face.

"I invited Sasuke to the cabin this weekend." I glanced between the two boys. Naruto looked like he was going to explode with anger. Kiba looked amazed.

"Why? After what he did to you? You're are still going to let him come!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Naruto! I LOVE HIM!" Ino screamed, eyes rimmed with tears. I stared at her, eyes widened in shock. Ino's gunna hate me if i tell her about last night. Ino got up from the table and ran out of the lunch room, probably to go to the bathroom to cry so no one would see her.

"You should go to her?" Kiba asked. I nodded and left the lunch room.

When I got to the bathroom. I heard someone talking, someone sobbing and a bunch of people snickering.

I cracked open the door just a little to see through. I saw Kanna and her posse, along with Ino, who was crouched down in the corner, sobbing.

"I heard you're little confession in the lunch room. You're pathetic, Ino. Really. You honestly love him?" Kanna asked. Ino nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Ha, To bad He doesnt feel the same. He thinks your a little whore. You two had a chance to be together but no, You were just sleeping around with everyone. Kiba, Naruto, Pein, Shino, Shikamaru. Every boy in the school."

"I.... I d-didnt do that! You started those rumors!" Ino yelled.

"Why in the world would I do that? I dont have to make up rumors, If its already true. You're a whore! Sasuke didnt want anything to do with you, Thats why he came to me! " Kanna laughed. "Now, He's moved on," Kanna moved closer to Ino. "from you, and from me. Now Hes with your wittle itty bitty friend, Sakura. They were all over eachother the moment they met. I live right next to Sasuke, I have a perfect veiw of his yard. They were out in his pond together. Just like you and him did. Both in their underwear, nothing more. Shes a whore too just like you."

Fucking Stalker. I screamed in my head.

"Sakura's not a whore!" Ino yelled.

"Yes, She is. She had everyone wrapped around her finger the moment she arrived here. With Her little heartbroken-desprate-rocker chick look. Shes got everyone. You, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke..." Kanna stopped to laugh again. "and even your brother. Shes out to get you. Trust me. Im only looking out for whats best for you, Ino. You're my best friend."

I stepped away from the door. Even though it was only open a little, It made a loud noise as it closed. I stared at the door. I gasped as it opened. Ino stood behind Kanna.

"Oh Look. Its Sakura." Kanna gasped, She knew I was standing there the whole time. Ino started crying again.

"How could you, Sakura? You stupid bitch!" Ino yelled, shoving past me. I stared, my mouth dropped. She wasnt honestly going to believe Kanna.

"Ino, Wait---" I yelled. She didnt turn around She just shook her head and kept walking. I turned back to Kanna.

"You. Are you that heartless? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because I was looking out for my best friend." Kanna shoved pasted me like Ino did. I kicked the bathroom door and groan in anger and pain. Now she's fucking pissed at me. I didn't go back to lunch instead i went straight for Kakashi's class room. He wasn't in there but it was unlocked. I stopped by my locker before going and I grabbed my ipod and my sketch book.

As I waited for lunch to be over I sketched a very morbid picture. it was a pair of ballet slippers covered in blood, hanging from the bar next to the mirror. Streaks of blood ran down the cracked mirror. In the corner of the mirror you could see a blurry figure of a girl, who's dressed in a to-to that's stained red.

When class started, Naruto didn't even look my way. He didn't wait for me at the end of class. It was like that for the rest of the day, with Kiba too.

On the bus I sat up in the front seat, behind the bus driver. I didn't bother to look back at Kiba and Ino. I knew they would be sitting in the seat together, laughing.

I locked myself up in my room after I got off the bus. I signed onto everything. I chatted with Temari, telling her everything that happened.

I got an IM from Deidara after being online for 3 hours.

_BANGx: Are you okay? You seemed weird on the bus? Did something happened with You and Ino?_

_SakuraSanctuary: What's with all the questions?_

_BANGx: Sorry. I'm just concerned._

_SakuraSanctuary: Well don't be. _

_BANGx: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off._

I sighed. I shouldn't be taking it out on him

_SakuraSanctuary: Sorry Dei I don't mean to be a bitch. I'm angry. Ino thinks that I'm out to get her and Kanna told her a bunch of stuff about me and Ino believed it all_

_BANGx: Do you need some Ice cream?_

_SakuraSanctuary: That would be lovely_

_BANGx: I'll be at your house in 5 minutes._

_SakuraSanctuary: Mkay thank you Deidara._

_BANGx: You're welcome._

Just like he said, Deidara was here in exactly 5 minutes. He took my hand and led me down the street to the ice cream shop where Sasori worked. Thankfully he wasn't there. I don't think I could handle anymore drama. I told Deidara about what happened while we ate our ice cream.

"Sakura, do you want me to talk to her?" He asked. I shook my head.

"She'll think I don't you to talk to her. I think I'll just let her wait it out." I licked my ice cream.

"You should still come to the cabin this weekend. You could come as my guest." Deidara said.

"Wouldn't Sasori get mad?" I asked.

"No, He gets to take you to the formal. He can just suck ass. You're not his property." Deidara stuck his finger in his ice cream, then laughed. "You're now my property, Sakura Haruno. I own you, un!" He took sharpie marker out of his pocket and took my arm. I giggled while He wrote on my arm.

It read 'Property of Deidara' from my elbow to my wrist.

"My God, Deidara. That is SO 4th grade." I laughed examining my arm

"I don't care. You are mine now. I own you. You are now my human slave!" He declared with his fist in the air.

We finished up our ice cream and left. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thanks, Deidara. I really needed this." I rested my head on his arm.

"You're welcome. If you want to, you can sit with me tomorrow morning on the bus. So you won't be alone. You looked pitiful today all alone and what not." He looked up at the darkening sky.

"I had a really bad day today. Not just with Ino. Sasuke was acting funny towards me too." I said.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Deidara's eye filled with concern as he looked back down at me. A vision flashed in my head. One of the first days here, I woke up in the middle of the night. Itachi, Deidara and everyone else was in Itachi's room talking about something.

"What were you and everyone else talking about that one night in Itachi's room?" I asked. Deidara raised his eyebrow and thought. The evening wind was warm as it rushed by following cars. The street lights were starting to turn on.

"You didn't answer my question, yeah." Deidara pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question." I mocked.

"Come on, yeah! Answer my question, Jerk!"

I punched him playfully on the arm and sighed. "Sasuke was being a loser. Telling me that I didn't have any business in what was going on with him and his family. "

"Oh," He said. The Uchiha mansion came into view. Sasuke was standing on the porch, arms crossed over his chest.

I gave Deidara a quick hug and a small goodbye. Sasuke watched me walk up to the porch, and then turned and walked into the house.

"Dinner's done!" Shiori called.


End file.
